The present invention relates generally to an ophthalmic radiation device for directing a therapeutic dose of radiation to a portion of the eye to treat subretinal neovascularization associated with age-related macular degeneration (AMD) and other ophthalmic diseases responsive to irradiation.
Exudative macular degeneration is a pathologic process associated with subretinal neovascularization. The subretinal neovascularization allows fluid, blood, and lipids to leak beneath the surface of the retina. This leakage has detrimental effects on the health of the globe. For example, this leakage typically causes retinal detachment and destroys the macular retina resulting in severe damage including irreversible loss of central vision.
It will be appreciated that for clarity, elements shown in the figures may not be drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Furthermore, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.